Sayori
, brother-like figure) * Literature MC2 (boyfriend) * Sayori's unseen parents (parents) | affiliation = Literature Club: , | font = Hashtag by Titanvex | species = Human | gender = Female | age = 18Age statement by Dan Salvato on subreddit Discord | height = 5'2" (157 cm)Concept height and statement on canon height | weight = | hair = Coral PinkSatchely (DDLC's character artist)'s tweet about Monika and Sayori's hair colors (#F1AD9D) | eyes = Sky Blue }}Sayori (サヨリ) is one of the five main characters of Team Salvato's Doki Doki Literature Club! visual novel and a main character in Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus. She is the Literature Club's main character's childhood friend who she recruited to the Literature Club during Act I of Doki Doki Literature Club! as Monika's Vice President. As of Act IV of Doki Doki Literature Club!, Sayori became the new Club President of the Literature Club. Poems While Natsuki's and Yuri's poems remained unchanged, Sayori's poems are the only ones changed in the story of Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus. :For Sayori's original poems in Doki Doki Literature Club!, see: Sayori/Poems on the Doki Doki Literature Club! Wiki ''The Shining Raincloud'' The Shining Raincloud is Sayori's first poem shared in Chapter 2: Wednesday of Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus during Sayori's poem response. :The Shining Raincloud :Every day when I used to wake up, I felt sad. :It's still raining. :However, a light of hope shined through the rain. :It brought me joy. :My sadness turned into a bittersweet smile. :From that bittersweet smile became joy. :It's still raining, but I'm happy. :The clouds are happy. :And I'm happy. ''Good morning, Sun'' Good morning, Sun is Sayori's second poem shared in Chapter 3: Thursday of Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus during Sayori's poem response. :Good morning, Sun :It's a beautiful day outside. :Birds are singing. :Flowers are blooming. :On days like these, little balls of sunshine like me :Should be playing outside :And having fun with everyone, :Making everyone happy! :Yay!!! This poem makes a reference to a quote in Undertale, which made a reference to a quote in Earthbound. ''Shining Sorrow'' Shining Sorrow is Sayori's third poem that she recited in front of the club in Chapter 4: Friday of Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus. Main Character 1 described it to be a bittersweet poem. "Shining Sorrow" is the name of the author/Thunder Dragon Music's second original song and single. ''Love Grows When It's Already Too Late'' Love Grows When It's Already Too Lat is Sayori's fourth poem shared in Chapter 7: Final Tuesday of Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus during Sayori's poem response. :Love Grows When It's Already Too Late :They grew up as best friends. :They play together, they smile together, they eat together, they laugh together, :They wish everything to be the same until the very end. :However, the girl develops feelings for her best friend. :The girl shyly avoids these feelings. :The girl wants to be closer but as close as she tries, :The boy unknowingly shuns her away. :Time after time, the girl's heart starts to ache. :Aching harder and harder and harder... :Years ago by, the boy notices when it was already too late. :The boy calls out for her name, telling the girl that everything will be alright. :However, it was already too late, as the girl was driven towards the dead night. :By morning, the girl was already fading away. :The boy, who's grown to love her back, was already too late. :The boy, crying in grief, :Wishes he could spend more time with her before that fateful date. Powers & Abilities * Club Administrative Privilege (from novice to amateur-level user) ** Only know how to code and program in Python language Infected Sayori Sayori mysteriously being infected with the Doki Doki Virus sometime after the Literature Club survivors were captured by the Devirangers. The infection occurred during the Literature Club members' torture sessions after they were converted to Belief Club members. However, Sayori was pre-infected prior to the Markov's Madness ritual when she tripped over a broken floorboard. Since Sayori has Club Administrative Privilege, which the mind-controlling abilities of the Doki Doki Virus are very limited compatible with, Sayori becomes a "Super Demon", an infected student with corrupted, free will to do whatever they want out of the Doki Doki Virus owner's control until the owner uses a majority of his resources to restrain her. As an infected person with Club Administrative Privilege, Sayori is capable of doing almost everything and become a threat to the digital world. Infected Sayori is shown, playing around, spooking Main Character 2 and us for fun, jumpscaring us and giving us random files in our game folder. Infected Sayori is also shown torturing Main Character 1 and Monika, teleporting them in the halls and hanging them in chains. Infected Sayori cannot forgive Monika for giving Sayori a depressing death but she'll forgive Main Character 1 for doing nothing to save her by infecting Main Character 1 with the Doki Doki Virus to her side and stab Monika. Infected Sayori also jumps inside Monika's head, travels into her brain and subconsciousness, and mentally tortures Monika with a simulation of Kai's Deathcube game. The flow of time in Monika's mind is vastly quicker faster in comparison to real-world time, allowing Monika to be tortured for hours in her mind while it only lasts less than a minute in real-world time. Infected Sayori was disinfected by a vaccine emitter. Prior to Infected Sayori's tease, Infected Sayori also re-infected Yuri and Natsuki her side but their infections only last shortly when they appeared in the area where the vaccine emitter was activating. Cyberlady Enchantress To be added... References Category:Auto-battling allies Category:Club Presidents Category:Literature Club members